1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a collapsible lamp shade structure and in particular to one comprising an upper fixing ring, a lower fixing ring, and a plurality of ribs which can be easily assembled to form a lamp shade and dismantled to reduce its volume, thereby facilitating its transporting, and making it easier for packaging purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lamp shade is composed of an upper fixing ring, a lower fixing ring, and a plurality of ribs which are welded between the upper and the lower fixing rings, and a cloth hood which is mounted on the outside of the frame and a lining is mounted inside the frame. However, this kind of lampshade cannot be dismantled or collapsed, and so it is bulky in volume, making it difficult for packaging and difficult for transportation. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lampshade structure which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a collapsible lamp shade structure comprising an upper fixing ring, a lower fixing ring, and a plurality of ribs which can be easily assembled to form a lamp shade and dismantled to reduce its volume.
According to a preferred embodiment, a collapsible lampshade structure includes an upper fixing ring provided with a plurality of engaging members, a lower fixing ring provided with a plurality of engaging seats, and a plurality of ribs each having a projection at an upper end thereof and two pins at a lower end thereof, the ribs being detachably connected between the engaging members of the upper fixing ring and the engaging seats of the lower fixing rings, whereby when in disassembly, upper ends of the ribs are detached from the upper fixing ring enable the upper fixing ring and the ribs to collapse on the lower fixing ring thereby facilitating its transporting, and making it easier for packaging purposes.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.